User blog:TheElectraFroot/A Just Dance Christmas
Hey guys! I decided to do a Christmas special with - ya guessed it - Just Dance characters! I'm not that good at writing scripts, so if it's corny, I apologize. Anywho, here you go! Transcript (Special starts at Cheap Thrills's house. The doorbell rings.) Cheap Thrills: Hey, Man Down! MD: Hey! The greatest has arrived! CT: Oh, funny you said that, The Greatest is actually in the kitchen baking sugar cookies! MD: Oh what a coincide- what did you say?! CT: She's baking? MD: You know she can't bake! CT: But she's trying! (In the kitchen) TG: So should I add more flour, or...? Pound The Alarm P1: No no no no no! Don't! (The Greatest dumps flour onto the tray, and the whole kitchen is filled with flour. When the cloud clears up, The Greatest and PTA P1 are covered with flour) TG: Uh... oops. PTA P1: The Greatest... TG: Yes? PTA P1: I hope you know you got flour in Cheap Thrills's stove... TG: Yes... and? PTA P1: Three... two... (The stove catches on fire) TG: AHHHHHH! PTA P1: One! ''' (Both screaming, the two girls work together to put out the fire before Man Down and Cheap Thrills noticed. Meanwhile, outside) Radical: We're here, and now we have to carry in food, and presents, and wreaths and candles and... Animals P1: Did you get the candles? Radical: Oh... shoot. (Animals P1 sighs) Animals P1: Good lord, Radical... oh well, at least I have a brother who can drive you there... (Looks back to see where Animals P2 is) Animals P1: What the hell is my brother doing with my car?! (Animals P1 dials Animals P2's phone) Animals P1: Where the hell are you?! Animals P2: I might've driven out to a club... Animals P1: Oh my- oops, hold on... (Hangs up) Animals P1: Radical, in return of forgiveness, please remind me next time to '''not '''let my brother drive my car. Radical: Noted. (They enter the house, where The Greatest is cleaning up her flour mess for Cheap Thrills) Radical: Oh hey there! TG: Don't. Ask. Animals P1: Why are you cleaning the oven? TG: Two words: Flour. Mess. Animals P1: But you shouldn't be cleaning when you're in the interior of an oven... Radical: Yeah, Man Down could shut the oven door on you and severely burn '''another person... Man Down: That was only one time! Radical: Yeah... one time, '''you say. CT: Guys, today's Christmas Eve! Be happy! Animals P1: We're supposed to share memories. Radical: Oh, like Man Down severely burning me? Animals P1: Happy memories. (Radical opens her mouth to speak when the doorbell rings. It is Pump Up The Jam) PUTJ: Hey, there, foxy-ramas. Radical: Hi. TG: We're not foxy-ramas, so... don't count on me respondingcorrectly, in your case. (PUTJ looks up, and immediately falls in love) PUTJ: Hey... TG: uh... hey? PTA P1 (calling): Yo, The Greatest mess-maker needs to clean up her mess. TG: Oh! (giggle) Gotta go. See ya! PUTJ: Bye.... (doorbell rings and it's Love You Like a Love Song) LYLALS: Hello! CT: Hey, Love You Like A Love Song! Come on in! (LYLALS enters) LYL: This house smells so good! What is that, ginger or something? CT: Oh, you noticed already? It's Man Down's candles! MD (shouting from hallways): Lit the candles everywhere, baby! LYL: Mmmm... just can't get this smell out of my head. (Man Down looks outside) MD: Speaking of which, here comes Can't Get You Out Of My Head with Womanizer and her group of friends. (Runs outside to greet them, followed by the others except LYL and PUTJ. LYL looks at PUTJ) LYL: Are you okay? You kinda have a weird look on your face. PUTJ: Yeah, it's just... the greatest girl I'll ever meet. LYL: Is that so? PUTJ: Yeah... I just can't get her out of my head. LYL: Really? PUTJ: I love her like a love song, you know? LYL: Oh! (Man Down peeks her head into the door.) MD: Yo, guys. CGYOOMH needs help carrying her stuff inside. (PUTJ and LYL help CHYOOMH and her crew of Britney Spears dancers carry stuff into Cheap Thrills's house as the rest of the dancers (Miss Understood, Cola Song, Bang, YOUTH, etc.) arrive. The party starts.) CMM: Excuse me, hello, hey, pardon me, etc. Various dancers: Hey, there, dammit girl, what's her problem?, etc. CMM: ''I don't have a problem. '' (Meanwhile...) PUTJ: ''I don't know what to do, I mean, about love? What's going on? I mean, what if she says no? Oh my gosh I'm so worried- '' (PUTJ opens his mouth) PUTJ: '''I have an announcement. (The dancers pause as PUTJ rushes onto the stage) PUTJ: You know that annual announcement? CT: Yes, I believe you have it right now. PUTJ: Yeah, well, this one is a love one. (The dancers gasp) PUTJ: She's the greatest here. I just can't get her out of my head, she plays in my mind like a love song. (The lights point at LYL, TG, and CGYOOMH) LYL: Whoa, what? TG: Me? CGYOOMH: Oh my god, my hair! (Bang rushes onto the stage, accompanied by Je sais pas danser and Single Ladies) Bang: Seems like this is a game of "Love". Here's how to play: in every party, there'll be a boy or girl who has a crush. We won't know the details until an hour after the reveal. The rest of the details are sitting with Am I Wrong over there. (I apologize for bringing romance into this, but it's not the main focus. For now, let's focus on the Christmas celebration) Into You: Alrighty, guys, it's time for the feasting and the discussions to begin! Grab a plate, and enjoy your dinner! (Everyone grabs a plate) Mr. Saxobeat: Oh what a surprise, Cola Song got a deviled egg. Cola Song: Real funny, Saxobeat Saxobeat: Thank you. (Cola Song takes a bite of her green beans) Cola Song: Ugh! Saxobeat: What's wrong? Cola Song: Is that lemon? Saxobeat: Lemo- why the hell would you complain about that?! CS: I hate lemon. Saxobeat: That's it. (stands up) Saxobeat: Anyone want to switch sisters? (Everyone stares at her) Saxobeat: I'M DESPERATE Bang: NO. JDM/Bollywood: I have one sister, but I can't give her away. Saxobeat: Fine... Category:Blog posts